


Desperation Takes Hold

by Cottonstones



Series: Size Queen Ross [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Barebacking, Big Dick Barry, M/M, Male Solo, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Size Queen Ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: Ross and Barry are a full-fledged couple with busy lives, but Ross hadn't realized that sex would be something placed on the back-burner. Ross is overwhelmed with sexual frustrations and a need to get fucked by his giant dick'd boyfriend and hatches a plan to reignite their sex life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my Size Queen!Ross / Big Dick!Barry AU. It was written as a commission for thesmutlord over on my tumblr!

Ross had thought that with the hiatus of Steam Train and Grumpcade that he and Barry would be able to spend a little more time together. They had officially become a couple a few months ago and the transition between hooking up together, to dating, was easier than Ross had anticipated. Even though Ross’s show was put on the backburner to allow them all a little more time to work on other projects, Ross still felt just as busy as before, and Barry was too as he worked on his own ideas. 

It was just after lunch that Ross found Barry. He was at his desk, stationed in that familiar spot at his computer, clicking away at the video file in front of him. 

“Hey,” Ross says, hands brushing Barry’s shoulders, smoothing down the soft fabric of Barry’s t-shirt. Barry stiffens at first, but when he realizes it’s just Ross his body relaxes under the other man’s touch. Barry sighs and leans back into the insistent press of Ross’s hands. 

“Hey,” Barry says, glancing up at Ross, “What are you doing?” 

“I’m taking a break and I wanted to come see you. I miss you.” 

Barry smiles warmly, his bright blue eyes crinkling at the corners, “How can you miss me when we’ve literally been five feet away from each other all week?” 

Ross sighs, setting his chin against the top of Barry’s head, “Yeah, but work isn’t the same as actually spending quality time together. I miss being with you _alone_ , you know?” he hopes that Barry can infer the double meaning here without Ross having to repeat himself. The others are around and he doesn’t exactly need them to know that he’s asking Barry for some alone time. 

“Oh,” Barry says and then he’s spinning around in his chair and Ross is releasing him so they are suddenly face-to-face, “Yeah, guess it’s been awhile, huh?” 

Ross frowns. It’s been three weeks and five days. He could probably count it down to the hours and minutes if he tried, but he doesn’t want Barry to know just how obsessively he’s been keeping track. Maybe it was because their relationship was formed around hooking up, around sex, and everything had been so blazingly hot. Ross still thinks of that first-time Barry fucked him, how _full_ he had felt and how amazing it had been, how he had ached for two days, but in the best possible way. 

The sex has slowed down and maybe it’s part of being in a steady relationship, but Ross misses that rush, the physical touch, God knows he misses the feeling of Barry’s huge dick working him open. His mouth waters at the thought and Ross can’t help the way his eyes flick downwards to Barry’s crotch. How even now at the office when he isn’t hard at all, Ross can _still_ see the shape of Barry’s extra-large dick through his jeans. 

“I’m sorry it’s been awhile,” Barry is saying, drawing Ross’s attention back to his face, “Things have been pretty crazy around here lately. I have some things to do tonight, but maybe we can get together tomorrow? You can come over?” 

Ross smiles. Barry is always trying to accommodate, to make things right and to do the best he can for Ross. Really Ross does appreciate it, even if he feels whiny or needy for asking so much of Barry. He leans in, hands planted on Barry’s shoulders and he presses a kiss to his mouth, soft and sweet. Barry’s hand seeks out Ross’s hip, clinging to the curve of flesh lightly. From somewhere in the office Ross can hear Matt hooting and Ryan letting out a wolf-whistle. 

Barry snorts against Ross’s mouth and they break apart. Ross stays close to Barry, none too eager to pull away, not when he can smell the warm and clean scent of Barry’s cologne, and he’s got Barry’s hand rubbing light circles against his hip. He kisses Barry’s cheek and then slides his mouth close to Barry’s ear. 

“Sounds like a plan. I can’t wait to feel you fuck me into the mattress,” Ross whispers. 

Barry sucks in a sharp breath and his hand stills at Ross’s side, “Shit, Ross.” 

Ross grins and then pulls back, leaving Barry to his work - though hopefully he might be just a tad bit distracted by Ross’s words - and he flips off Matt and Ryan as he makes his way back to his own desk to try and get something productive done. 

\--

The next night Barry and Ross go out to dinner, a Thai place that Vernon had glowingly recommended to them when they had been discussing where to eat on their way out of the office. It’s nice, the food is good, and Ross relishes in the fact that he and Barry are spending time together, and that their conversation has absolutely nothing to do with work or their lives in the office, but he also can’t wait for their meal to be over so they can get back to Barry’s place. 

His body has been thrumming with anticipation all day, a low heat building up in his stomach, making his cock twitch at touch or the simplest affections from Barry. Currently, they are waiting for their check, Ross’s stomach stuffed full of noodles and chicken, and Barry reaches over and takes Ross’s hand across the table, loops his fingers around Ross’s wrist and rubs his thumb in slow circles over Ross’s pulse point. The touch is innocent for the most part, but it makes that fire well up in Ross’s stomach. 

God, he needs to be back in Barry’s apartment, in Barry’s bed, with his boyfriend’s hands parting his thighs and his fingers and mouth opening Ross up to be fucked. The ache is real and deep inside of Ross, the insistent urge to be pounded stupid by Barry’s cock. He can hardly wait to pay and then get the hell out of there. 

Their waiter drops the check off just as Ross begins calculating the risks of dragging Barry off to the restaurant’s bathroom, imaging how easy it would be to convince Barry to fuck him here and now, instead of back at his apartment. They could do it. Ross with his back braced against the bathroom stall, Barry supporting the rest of him, how hard it would be to keep quiet, to keep from getting caught. 

“Ross?” Barry says, pulling Ross from his x-rated daydream. 

“What?” Ross says, blinking away his visions of flesh and skin hitting skin. His dick is half-hard in his jeans. God, how did Barry always do that to him? Even when he wasn’t doing much at all. 

“I said are you ready to go?” Barry asks, smiling, like he knows Ross had just been spacing out. 

“Oh, God, yeah, let’s go,” Ross says, standing and tugging Barry to his feet. 

The drive to Barry’s apartment from the restaurant is usually twenty-minutes on a good day. With how terrible the traffic is, the ride turns into thirty-five minutes and Ross is more than irritated. It was like the world has a cosmic mission to keep him from getting laid. 

They do eventually reach Barry’s apartment and the fire inside of Ross has fizzled with the drive and the long wait from the restaurant to now. He’s sure it could be reignited and that’s Ross’s plan. He slides up behind Barry as the man works to unlock the front door, Ross’s arms wind around Barry’s middle, his face pressed against the back of Barry’s jacket. 

Barry hums and unlocks the door, laughing as Ross clings to him. 

“I kinda have to walk, Ross.” 

“I know, I’ve just missed touching you.” 

“Well, I’m all yours for the touching now,” Barry says, smirking at Ross and creating sparks that sizzle through Ross’s veins with just a look. Ross marvels at the way Barry can work him up without even touching him. 

“And I fully intend on taking you up on that. I’m just going to use the bathroom first,” Ross says, padding his way through the familiar landscape of Barry’s apartment to head towards the bathroom. 

Barry snorts, “God, you certainly have a way with the dirty talk.” 

Ross slips into the bathroom and though Barry is his boyfriend he can’t help the way he eyes himself in the mirror, runs a hand through his hair, makes sure his shirt is straight. He’s gone for all of three minutes tops but apparently that’s long enough for Barry to have wandered off to the couch because that’s where Ross finds him when he returns. 

The PS4 is on and Barry is scrolling half-heartedly through Netflix, slumped back against the couch, looking far too comfortable and not at all like he’s ready to tear Ross’s clothes off. Ross stands in front of the couch, looking between Barry and the TV; after a few moments Barry finally notices Ross standing there. 

“Hey, babe, you’re back.” 

“What are you doing?” Ross asks, trying to keep an accusatory tone out of his voice. He doesn’t want to spoil their date night by picking fights, and he doesn’t want to hurt Barry’s feelings by showing disappointment. 

“I ate too much at the restaurant I think. My stomach is killing me. I thought maybe we could watch something while the food kinda, you know,” Barry waves his hand over his stomach, “Settles down?” 

Disappointment flickers through Ross but he shakes it away. He smiles at Barry. Okay, so it wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but he had also asked for time together and that they did have. Ross could put off any physical pleasures in favor of cuddling with Barry on the couch while they watch a few episodes of Breaking Bad to kill time. He pads over to the couch, toeing off his sneakers and curling up beside Barry, tucking himself along Barry’s side, and resting his head against Barry’s shoulder. 

Barry’s hand ruffles through Ross’s hair, petting lightly through the soft strands, and Ross hums. He’s no sex fiend, he loves this part of their relationship too. He meant it when he told Barry that it wasn’t just his giant dick that attracted Ross to him, it was everything, some pull between them that Ross couldn’t ignore, that grew stronger and stronger every day. Sure, the idea of them together got its start when Ross learned that Barry had a huge cock, but it isn’t the foundation of them, it definitely isn’t all they have between them. 

They watch one and a half episodes of Breaking Bad before Ross hears a light snoring next to him. He leans up and tilts his head to find Barry passed out next to him, head tipped back against the couch cushions, mouth hanging open, and his shirt is rucked up, showing a little slice of pale and fuzzy belly just above where his pants are unbuttoned. 

Ross sighs, glances down at Barry’s crotch, at where he can still make out the obvious bulge of cock and he feels that disappointment again despite himself. Ross nudges Barry in the side. 

“Hey, B?” 

Barry’s sleep-soft face tightens and then Ross is watching his eyes flicker open, bleary and lost before he blinks and then finds Ross’s face. 

“What?” 

“You fell asleep. Maybe we should just go to bed?” 

Barry yawns and sits himself up, “Shit, I did? I’m sorry. Work has been a lot lately and I guess it caught up with me.” 

Ross feels a genuine pang of fondness for his boyfriend and he takes Barry’s hand in his own. 

“Come on, sleepy, let’s get some rest.” 

Barry doesn’t argue, he nods and he lets Ross turn off the TV as they make their way to Barry’s bedroom. On the way, they pass Dan’s old room and a little part of Ross still laments that he never got Barry to fuck him on Dan’s bed before Dan moved out. 

Once they hit Barry’s room Ross releases his hand and he watches Barry shuffle out of his shirt and half-undone jeans, leaving him soft and warm in his boxers. Ross looks away before he can get himself worked up by things that won’t come to fruition tonight. He too slips out of his jeans but leaves his t-shirt on as he climbs into Barry’s bed alongside him. 

Barry rolls close to Ross and his arm snakes around Ross’s middle, pulling him close so their bodies meet in a tangle of heat. He can feel Barry’s breath at the back of his neck and Ross sighs into the quiet of Barry’s room as he tries to let sleep take him.

\--

It’s fair to say that most of Ross’s ideas occur late at night. He’s always had trouble sleeping and when it happens he lies in bed with his phone on his chest, ideas jumping around in his mind. Whether these ideas are any good remains to be seen, but the ones that cling to him, that nag him into action, those are the ones that seem to find him in the dark. 

Ross, being as sexually frustrated as he is, was hoping to ease his mind into sleep with a good ole fashion jerk off session. That desire leads him to looking up porn on his phone as he slides his hand into his boxers, gripping his cock and stroking himself from half to fully hard. 

He watches videos of men with huge cocks, jerks off to images of their partners taking as much of those dicks into their asses or mouths. He watches talented porn stars choke on cock and moan like whores as they are fucked stupid by dicks that vaguely resemble Barry’s. Ross presses his head back into the pillow, eyes falling shut as he fucks into the tight circle of his fist, his tongue sweeping out to dart across his bottom lip. 

Two nights ago was when he had slept over at Barry’s, when he was hoping to have sex with his boyfriend, but it never happened. Come morning they had to be back at the office and Barry had dropped Ross off at his own apartment so he could shower and change clothes before work. Then they had been sucked back into the grind of their schedules, the perpetual machine of getting things done. 

Ross was a little sexually frustrated to say the least. Jerking off was good, it was really damn good, but it wasn’t quite _enough_. Lately, Ross found himself craving to get fucked. He was aching to get filled and stretched open and just using his hand wasn’t enough. 

Ross imagines Barry’s hand spreading his thighs apart, holding them wide-open. He imagines Barry’s clever, slick fingers pressing at his hole. He imagines the slide of Barry’s leaking and heavy cock against his hip, or insistent at the cleft of his ass. 

Ross is already close. It’d be easy to just come into his hand and be done with it. He does own a few toys but none close to the size he’s craving, nothing comparing to what he really wants inside. He wants to feel Barry palming his ass, guiding his girthy cock to Ross’s entrance. He wants that first push that always makes him feel so fucking breathless. 

“Fuck!” Ross gasps and then his hips are stuttering as he comes hard, gritting his teeth and feeling his dick twitch in his hand. The illusions behind his eyes, Barry’s phantom touches, they melt away and Ross is left panting against his sheets, hand covered in his own come. 

He’s quick to wipe it off on his own boxers, grimacing at the feeling as he collects his phone to stop the video. He might be done but the actors had at least fifteen minutes of loud and raunchy sex left on film. Ross, in his post-orgasm fog, has one of those ideas latch on to him, toeing the line between brilliant and stupid as hell. He opens Google and types in the name of his favorite adult store. 

\--

Ross swallows as he spreads his knees a little wider on the bed. The sheets are slipperier than he’s used to but he holds his balance. He’s shirtless, wearing only his boxers, kneeling on the bed. His phone above him, angled down to catch the length of his lean body. Ross feels a little ridiculous but he tries to throw on a sexy, smoldering look. He’s a man on a mission and he has zero time to fuck around. 

Ross snaps the picture and then pulls back to look at it. It’s good, not quite showing off the immediate surroundings, more focused on Ross, it’s a nice start. He opens his texts and then scrolls to find Barry’s name. Ross attaches the pic and sends it before he can wimp out or change his mind. 

He sets his phone down and tries to imagine what Barry might be doing right now. He’s at the office, working, but is he alone? Is someone else going to be around when he opens the message from Ross? It’s a little too late to worry about that at this point. 

Now all he can do is wait for a text back. Ross has nerves building in his stomach. This plan of his could go one of two ways; it could pan out or it could be a damn disaster. Neither option would be particularly surprising. Barry was putting in a little extra time at the office tonight and he and Ross weren’t planning on seeing each other, though Ross was hoping to change that. 

Ross’s phone chimes and he scoops it up embarrassingly fast, reading the text from Barry.

_Well, hello there. What are you doing?_

Ross smiles, he can practically hear Barry right in front of him. He pouts at the camera and snaps another pic, sending it off to Barry with a message: _I’m bored_. 

His heart is already beating faster in his chest and Ross eyes the bottle of lube near his knee on the bed. Things were going according to plan so far and if they continued this way it would escalate pretty quickly. 

Another message from Barry, a little quicker this time: _Are you at my place?_

Shit.

Ross tabs back to the picture he had sent and realizes he had inadvertently captured one of Barry’s dumb framed art posters in the background of the photo. He hadn’t meant to give up the ghost quite that fast, but now Barry was going to know. Fuck, well, Ross is good at improvising, at thinking on his feet. He can roll with this. 

_Yeah, I’m waiting for you to come home. I miss you._

_Did we have plans tonight that I forgot about?_

Ross smiles and he picks up the lube, holding it up near his face as he snaps another picture to send to Barry. 

_No, but don’t worry, I think I found a way to keep myself entertained._

As he waits for Barry to respond to the text Ross goes to work on the next step of his plan. He tugs down the thin cotton of his worn boxers, sliding them off and letting them fall to the floor. He’s getting hard already from the anticipation that’s shivering through him. 

Ross strokes himself once, shudders in his hand as he squeezes at his dick. That’d be a nice picture to send to Barry. Hopefully he’s somewhere more secluded though; if the lube picture didn’t tip him off as to where this conversation was headed then nothing would. 

Ross grabs the main attraction, the whole key to his entire plan. He picks up the massive sex toy from where it was resting gently nearby on Barry’s bed. Ross had purchased the biggest one he could find listed on his favorite adult store’s website. The toy is massive in his hands, thick, smooth, and heavy. The weight of the dildo is familiar around his fingers, reminds him of what it feels like to hold Barry, except, different because this toy is bigger than Barry, not quite as soft and warm as Barry feels. 

That heat surges through Ross’s body, centering low in his stomach. He has that same desire, that same need to be filled up, to feel his body stretch so wide and open around a nice thick cock. Ross strokes the toy in his hands, fisting it like he would Barry, like he would to get Barry as hard as he possibly could. Ross brings to the toy to his mouth, lets his tongue dart out to lap against the wide head. It tastes like soap, clean, rubbery in a way. He sighs and lifts his phone, centers it so he’s capturing himself licking at the head of the toy. Without hesitation Ross snaps the picture and sends it off to Barry. 

The response is near immediate. 

_Jesus, Ross._

Ross smiles and sets the toy back down. He taps out a text. 

_Don’t you wish it was you?_

God, Ross certainly does. He grabs the lube and slicks it onto his fingers, coating the digits until they shine in the light of Barry’s room. Ross leans forward, plants his clean hand on the mattress and reaches behind himself to brush his index finger over his asshole. Ross shivers, teases himself with running his finger along the rim, spreading that slickness. He’s horribly impatient and his need is overpowering anything else inside of him. It’s too easy to begin to press his finger against his hole, to open himself with his own hands. 

It's never as good fingering himself as having someone else do it, but there are perks to the process. He knows the right pace, knows what works the best. It’s more practiced and less guesswork and he knows what his body wants. Whenever Ross and Barry have sex it’s always Barry that’s opening Ross up, using those blunt, thick fingers to press inside of Ross. Barry does it because he likes seeing Ross squirm, he also does it because he wants to make sure Ross is prepared enough to take him. 

The toy Ross has is big and as much as he wants to skimp on opening himself up he knows it isn’t a good idea. The biggest he’s ever taken has been Barry, he doesn’t know how his body will react to something bigger. Ross hears his phone chime and knows Barry has messaged him back, but it feels so good to rock against his fingers as he fucks himself lightly. 

Ross has a mission and he can’t get distracted from it. He slows the movement of his fingers inside of his ass and squirms forward until he can grab his phone with his clean hand. He fumbles as he types in the passcode and finally unlocks the cell. Barry’s message is waiting for him. 

_Fuck, of course I do._

Ross grins but he needs that final step, that thing to urge Barry to give up on his work and come back to his place to join Ross. He aims his phone at himself, pulling up the camera. Ross has very little shame, but he still can’t believe himself, how he looks with his cheeks red, hair sweaty and disheveled already, back arched and his ass up, the slight awkward angle of his arm underneath himself, fingers still in his ass. 

Ross thumbs over the record button and lets out a shaky breath. 

“B-Barry, I’m opening myself up. My fingers are so deep inside but it isn’t _enough_. I need more, if you’re not here I might have to resort to using my not-so little friend from earlier.” 

Ross sounds shaky and wrecked and he hasn’t even gotten fucked yet. God, he was so worked up from not being with Barry coupled with the excitement of his plan being put into action, and how fucking good it feels to have _something_ inside of him, now it’s pressing him to the edge even faster. 

Ross sends the video to Barry and rolls his hips back so he’s fucking himself on his fingers again, adding a third as he lets out a small moan at the stretch. He really does need to be careful with himself. It’s been long enough that three of his own fingers feels like a lot and if that’s the case the giant and wide toy will be an absolute no-go. 

Ross shifts so he’s up on his knees. He presses his three fingers back inside and rocks down against them. He tilts his head back, eyes fluttering closed. His cock is already fully hard and leaking, and Ross can’t help but snake his hand down to his dick and stroke himself. 

“Fuck, at this rate I’m going to come before you even get to your car, Barry,” Ross mumbles to himself. 

At least he hopes Barry is actually coming home. If Barry watches the little video that Ross sent and decides to stay at work, well, it doesn’t say good things for Ross’s seduction skills. 

As if he was summoned by Ross’s thoughts, his words, Ross’s phone dings and Ross nearly dives for it.

_Fuck, I’m holed up in the Grump bathroom watching you finger yourself and praying no one else here hears it. You look so good, Ross. Shit._

Ross snorts, but Barry being in the office is disappointing. He wants Barry _here_.

 _Come home and fuck me, Barry_. 

Ross feels so good, so hot, the arousal pulsing through him strong and heady, clouding his mind and his thoughts. He’s getting to that point where he doesn’t care about much else except for getting off. He sets his phone down and pulls his fingers from himself, wiping off the sticky excess lube on his hip. Fuck, if Barry left right now, he still wouldn’t be home for twenty-minutes. Could Ross really put off getting fucked and getting to come for twenty-minutes? Right now, twenty-minutes felt like an eternity. 

He licks his lips and grabs for the toy laid out on the bed. It’s so heavy and thick, feels like some wily animal in his hands. Ross picks up the lube and squirts a sizeable amount into the palm of his hand. Slowly, carefully, he strokes the massive toy. He makes sure to rub the grooves and lines of the wide, fat, head, slicking it up. He can’t wait. He has to have _something_ inside, even if it’s just to bide time until Barry makes it home. 

Ross leans back on his heels, he slides the toy beneath him, situating it between his legs. It’s awkward but he gets a hand at the base of the toy to hold it steady, keeping it upright as he presses back against it. The thick head slides against the cleft of his ass and Ross shivers. The experience is both new and familiar and it makes him ache with need. 

Ross lowers himself against the toy and he can feel the wide, thick head pressing against his hole. He bites his lip and stills for a moment, circles his hips in small movements so he can feel that delicious sensation of the head rubbing against him. He only just started but already his thighs are shaking, his body jittery with anticipation. 

Before he gets too far along, too much into it, he grabs for his phone again. He needs that last piece, the ultimate evidence to show Barry exactly what he’s missing. Ross opens his camera and it’s work to get himself framed right to show off both his face and the toy pressing against his hole. He hits record and his eyes flutter as he bites his lip and works his hips down against the dildo, feeling the wide head begin to stretch his asshole. 

“Ah, f-fuck,” Ross breathes. He doesn’t focus on speaking directly to Barry, instead he’s changing up his tactic. He’s going to act like Barry isn’t even there, like he won’t watch this, like this is all just for Ross’s benefit and that Barry is goddamn lucky to even get a glimpse of it. 

He cuts the video and sends it to Barry before dropping his phone against the bed. Ross leans forward, body trembling as the huge head of the toy opens him up. It’s _so_ big, and Ross doesn’t want to admit it, but he chose this toy in particular not just for the size, but because the head of it was wide and similar to Barry’s cock. 

Just the head is inside and it already feels like so much. That fullness that Ross had been searching for, had been craving, it’s right here, and while this is good, a very big part of him still wishes for Barry. He wants to feel Barry’s cock there, Barry’s hands on his hips. He wants to hear Barry tell him that he’s doing a good job, those sweet praises being murmured into his skin. 

Ross sinks down a little further and the stretch burns through him. Fuck, he really isn’t used to it anymore, or he should have given himself more prep time. He should slow down now. He’s bad at waiting, bad at denying himself anything he desperately wants. Ross sucks in a breath, one hand on the toy and the other stroking his dick, hoping the sensation will distract his foggy mind from the pain jolting up his spine. 

He gives himself a moment, a breather to sit with the dildo opening him. He jerks his cock, thumbing over the slit, the way Barry always does to him, the surefire way to get Ross to start twitching in his hands. If he closes his eyes and imagines it’s Barry with him, that his hand belongs to Barry, and the cock inside of him is Barry opening him up, it’s easy to fall into the mood, to start to feel good. 

Ross rocks his hips, moves up and he feels the way his body is clinging to the toy, like the last thing it wants is to separate. He doesn’t pull off all the way, instead, he drops back down and moans lightly as the muddy mix of pain and pleasure washes through him. Ross is amazed at how full he feels. He bends down, the toy moving with him, jolting pleasure through him, and Ross shakes. He can see the toy and how despite how _full_ Ross feels, the toy is barely inside of him, there’s still so much left for him to take. 

He sets up a stilted pace. Ross rocking back and forth on the dildo, fucking himself on the toy, not too fast, not too hard, but even with just the head inside of him it feels incredible. Ross’s dick twitches up against his stomach, leaking pre-come down the shaft of his cock. It finally feels like his body is getting used to the sensation of the huge toy inside of him and Ross maybe gets greedy, he lets his body slide down the dildo a little more than before, feels himself sink down, the toy pressing into him, and the way it’s angled takes his breath away. 

Ross feels like he can hardly move, hardly _breathe_ without the sensation of the toy being ever-present. He half-expects that if he looks down he would see the outline of the toy bulging against the flat of his stomach. It’s not there, but it feels like it, and that is almost enough to make Ross come. When Ross starts to move again, to continue his pace, the new angle also presses the head of his dildo up against his prostate. Ross jerks, head tilting back as he moans, hand moving over his cock. It completely takes Ross by surprise when he comes, sudden and hard, like the orgasm was pulled out of him, spurting thick ropes of white against his own belly. 

“Sh-Shit,” Ross groans, the waves of post-orgasm pleasure washing through him. He plants a hand against the mattress because his body is shaking too much for Ross to trust. His ass is still full as his cock begins to soften. No way in hell is Ross ready for this to be over. He’s determined to get fucked by Barry, recovery time be damned. 

For the second time that night, as if he was summoned by Ross’s thoughts, he hears the distant sound of the front door of Barry’s place opening and then closing. Ross shivers, but he’s more relieved than anything else. He sits there on the bed, listening to the sound of Barry’s keys being placed in that weird ceramic bowl that Suzy got him as a housewarming gift. He listens to each step Barry takes and how the footsteps creep closer to the bedroom. 

Finally, the door is tugged open and Barry stands there in the doorway, eyes wide and jaw slack as he looks over Ross. And really, Ross knows he must be a sight to see, lying half-hunched on Barry’s bed, skin painted with his own come and a giant toy partially up his ass. 

“Jesus,” Barry whispers, and Ross catches the pink of his tongue darting out to wet his lips, “Ross, fuck, look at you.” 

“I got impatient,” Ross admits, sitting himself back up on his knees and moaning in the process as the toy presses insistently inside of him. 

Barry practically stumbles into the room and Ross feels a flash of satisfaction because he can see Barry’s cock, huge and hard, straining against the tight fabric of his jeans. Maybe his seduction skills weren’t as bad as he thought. He rushes to the bed, hands cupping Ross’s elbows, his thumbs rubbing small circles against his skin. 

“Do you have any idea how good you looked? How much it was driving me crazy to know what you were doing in _my_ bed? Without me?” 

Ross tilts his head up, smirks, “I was driving you crazy?” 

Barry groans, “You know you were.” 

“Well,” Ross says, his hands creeping up the front of Barry’s t-shirt, fingers clutching at the fabric, “You’re here now, you can fuck me.” 

Barry moans and Ross uses the hand tangled in Barry’s shirt to tug him close, their mouths meeting in a messy clack of teeth and lips and heat. Ross groans into Barry’s mouth, the firm line of Barry’s body against his own is pressing him down against the toy, making him take even more. Ross starts shaking again, and Barry notices, breaking their kiss to glance down at Ross. 

“Shit, look at you, taking all that dick. You wanted it that bad, baby?” 

Ross nods, hands winding around Barry’s neck, fingers playing at where the soft hair gives way to skin. 

“I’ve been dying to feel so open, to feel something big inside of me, something that feels like _you_.” 

Barry moans and he’s dipping his head, kissing Ross again, the warmth of his tongue pressing against the seam of Ross’s lips, urging Ross to let him in. There’s something about kissing Barry that still gives Ross a rush, still makes it feel like the first time all over again, that hectic crash of their bodies meeting in a frenzy. With the kiss deepening it makes the need boil over in Ross’s stomach. He needs Barry, he wants him, and he doesn’t want to wait a single second longer. 

Ross breaks the kiss, his hands cupping Barry’s face. 

“I want you to fuck me now.” 

“Fuck,” Barry says, leaning in to steal another kiss from Ross, “Shit, okay. We kinda gotta get this other one _out_ of you.” 

Ross nods, but his ass clenches around the toy, not willing to lose that fullness just yet. Barry’s warm and rough hand slides down Ross’s back, brushing his hip, Ross shivers and then Barry’s hand drops lower until his fingers are curled around the shaft of the dildo. He moans, shakes when he feels Barry wiggle the toy, making it press against Ross’s insides. His cock twitches to life with the movement. 

“You okay for me to start taking it out?” Barry asks, the fingers of his other hand petting over Ross’s hip. 

Ross nods, licks his lips, his eyes fluttering, “Y-Yeah, go for it.” 

He breathes, eyes closed as he waits for Barry to move the toy. He can feel when Barry’s hand closes around the thick shaft, when he begins to pull backwards and the dildo shifts inside of Ross. He whines, his cock jerking. The sensation is so good, so odd and hot. He can feel his body stretching all over again as the toy works out of him. 

“Oh my God,” Ross says, bending forward, his hands fisting the sheets, his body trembling. 

“Fuck, I wish you could see what you look like right now,” Barry says, his voice low with arousal, the tone being one Ross is familiar with and one that sets fire to his skin, “You’re so open, stretched so wide, God, Ross.” 

Ross whines, the praise from Barry making the heat creep under his skin, seep into his bones, makes him feel like he’s glowing from the inside out. 

“I can’t believe you’re taking so much. I remember when you could barely take me.” 

“Barry, fuck, please-“ Ross says, biting his lip. 

Barry shifts the toy inside of him a little, pressing it forward before inching it back, lightly fucking Ross with the dick, making it shift and move inside of him. Ross moans, back arching, “Barry!” 

Ross feels a damp kiss being pressed to the base of his spine the same time he feels the toy being worked out of him. Ross groans as he’s stretched so wide and then the toy finally slips out. As soon as the dildo is out of his ass Ross turns and scrambles over to Barry, attempting to climb into his lap. 

“Whoa,” Barry says, hands finding Ross’s hips and helping keep Ross’s balance as the older boy settles on Barry’s thighs. 

“I need you,” Ross murmurs, hands slipping to Barry’s crotch, his fingers palming the huge bulge that’s so obviously straining against the fabric of his jeans. Barry hisses, his head falling back against the pillow as his mouth parts on a soft groan. 

“You’re so worked up,” Barry breathes, “Jesus, Ross.” 

“Well, you’ve been depriving me of the beast in your pants. What did you expect?” 

“Definitely not to receive videos of my boyfriend fingering himself while I’m at work.” 

Ross smirks, “But it got the message across, didn’t it?” 

Barry laughs, leans up on his elbows and swipes two fingers down Ross’s chest, collecting the thin layer of come that’s still clinging to Ross’s skin. He watches Barry rub his fingers together, spreading the slickness, “You clearly enjoyed yourself.” 

Ross should be indignant but he isn’t. He’s hot all over and eager, and he lets his hand curl around Barry’s wrist, bringing Barry’s fingers up to his mouth, letting his tongue lap over the digits to clean his own come off of the other man’s fingers. 

Barry moans and Ross smirks, his other hand drifting back down to Barry’s crotch. He manages the button on Barry’s jeans, letting his fingers work the zipper, his hand sliding into Barry’s jeans and seeking out the hard cock he feels straining there. 

Barry’s body shivers at Ross’s touch, but that doesn’t stop him from finding the lube that Ross had used earlier, popping the cap, and spreading it over his own fingers, his thumb brushing Ross’s hip as his hand creeps across Ross’s lower back and to his ass, one blunt digit sliding between the crack of Ross’s ass. 

“Barry,” Ross breathes. 

“Mmm?” Barry asks, not hesitating to slide two fingers into Ross. Compared to the toy that had just been inside of him, Barry’s fingers are nothing. 

Even though it isn’t the fullness that Ross is after, the feeling of Barry’s fingers working inside of him is amazing. Ross shivers, loves the warmth, the feeling of someone else touching him, of _Barry_ touching him. 

“Pants n-need to come off,” Ross says, gripping the edges of Barry’s jeans and tugging. 

Barry laughs, the sound deep with warmth, “That would help, huh?” he raises his hips and Ross works to slide Barry’s jeans down. The fabric bunches around his knees and Barry has to wiggle and kick his legs to free himself completely, his fingers slipping from Ross in the process. Ross accepts the loss because it gives him enough time to also grab at Barry’s underwear, pulling them down too, finally freeing Barry’s giant fucking dick. 

Once Barry’s stripped down his hand is back at Ross’s hip, cupping and holding, humming as he leans in to press his mouth to Ross’s. As they kiss his hand creeps back to Ross’s hole, sinking in, his mouth swallowing every sound that leaves Ross. 

“God,” Barry says, his lips moving against Ross’s, “You’re so hot and wet, Ross.” Barry adds a third finger, increases the stretch, but it doesn’t hurt, “You’re taking me so well. That toy did a number on you, didn’t it?” 

Ross presses back on Barry’s fingers, his hands on the man’s shoulders to keep himself steady. He can hardly focus on Barry’s words with how nice it feels to rocking back against Barry’s hand. He bites his lip, “Yeah, yeah.” 

“Mmm, were you hoping to be gaping? To be stretched so wide that it’d take your body awhile to get back to normal?” 

Electricity zings down Ross’s back and he shivers, moans, his fingers digging into Barry’s skin. Fucking Barry. It isn’t fair he knows all of Ross’s kinks, all his desires, and he knows exactly when to bring them up. 

“Yeah,” Barry says, “I thought so. You love being so full, so open. Would…would you let me fist you? Hmm? Let me work my entire _hand_ all of the way inside you? You’d be so open for me. No way your pretty pink hole wouldn’t be stretched and gaping by the time we were done.” 

Barry says it all so calm and confident and Ross feels his body short-circuit. Fisting was a deep desire, maybe something he babbled about with his mouth pressed to Barry’s shoulder while they got off, a fantasy that he’s never actually engaged in, but Barry makes it seem possible, seem easy, and Ross is going to come before he gets fucked if he keeps talking like that. 

“I need you to fuck me,” Ross says, his hand sliding to Barry’s dick, stroking from the base all the way up to the thick head, “Like _now_.” 

Barry obliges, removes his fingers, and he holds Ross’s hips in his hands, smearing slick lube against Ross’s skin. 

“Goddamn, I love you like this, when you act like all you need to go on in life is my dick inside you.” 

Ross is a mess of nerves and heat all jangled together, a barely functioning person, held together by so little, by an intense need. He manages the lube, the bottle slippery from passing hands, and he squirts some into his palm, lowers his slicked-up fingers to Barry’s huge cock. Barry hisses when Ross touches him, and Ross can’t pull his eyes away from where his hand is curled around Barry’s dick. He loves the view too much, loves watching how small his hand looks as he strokes Barry, loves watching the wet and glistening fat head stretch the circle of Ross’s hand. 

“I-I think I’m good,” Barry says, drawing Ross’s attention to him and breaking the spell of Ross watching his hand smear lube over Barry’s dick, “I’m ready to be inside of you.” 

Ross shivers, it felt like it took forever before he and Barry could get to a place where they could fuck on the regular. It feels so far away from the first times they had sex, when Barry was so careful, afraid that he could break Ross at every turn. They have a better idea of each other’s limits and boundaries now, Ross’s body so much more prepared to take Barry inside. 

Barry’s wet fingers swipe over Ross’s hole one more time for good measure before he pulls Ross forward, their cocks rubbing together once, Ross’s so much smaller than Barry’s own. Then Ross is straddling Barry on the bed and he leans back, feels the thick and huge press of the head of Barry’s cock against his hole. 

“God,” Ross murmurs, eyes fluttering, his hands shifted from Barry’s shoulders to the sturdy wooden headboard behind Barry’s head. 

“I’ll go slow,” Barry promises, a reminder that he knows the limitations exist for them, that he’s in a clear headspace to keep Ross safe. 

Ross nods, thankful for Barry, because God knows Ross gets so amped up, so gung-ho about getting what he wants that he doesn’t always remember what’s best for him in the moment. Ross presses down against Barry, reminding himself of when he was playing with the toy, how it felt to grind against it before he got it inside of himself. 

It all feels so much better knowing it’s Barry this time around. He can feel the heat, he can feel Barry’s cock twitching and he can feel Barry’s hands holding his hips. Ross starts to lower himself, working down against Barry’s dick. His hole begins to stretch in that delicious way to accommodate the thick head pressing against it. Just like before with the toy, the first stretch is the worst feels big and impossible, like Barry just won’t fit, but then Ross’s body gives and the head of Barry’s cock is sinking into him. 

“Fuck yes,” Ross says, tightening around the dick in his ass, earning a hiss from Barry. He’s missed this, missed the feeling so much. He wants to savior it, every stretch, every pull and twitch of the dick tugging against him, filling him, he wants it to last forever. 

Barry’s hands skate up his thighs, rubbing soothing little circles with his blunt fingertips. He leans forward, mouth pressed to Ross’s collarbone where he nips and sucks, attempting to leave little bruises in his wake, little marks that Ross can press his fingers to like a touchstone that will bring him back to this moment. 

Barry’s touch is a distraction from the ache in Ross’s body as he tries to adjust to the feeling. He focuses on the heat prickling across his skin where Barry’s beard is scratching at him, the damp slide of Barry’s tongue, he shivers in Barry’s lap, feeling overwhelmed, every nerve on fire. He’s beginning to regret having come before this because his body feels strung out in this weird way, trembling as it inches towards a second orgasm. 

“I’m gonna move a little, okay?” Barry says, his breath hot against Ross’s jaw. 

Ross nods, wills himself to keep still and let Barry lead their movements. He’s only got the head inside of his ass, there’s still so much more of the cock left to take. Barry rocks his hips up in a slow and practiced movement, inching more of himself inside of Ross. Ross’s fingers tighten on the headboard, curling around the knots and knobs carved into the wood. 

Barry sets a slow pace, “Is this good?” he asks, his voice tight with the effort of restraining his movements, deep with his arousal, fucking Ross lightly through his words, always trying to make sure that Ross is still fine, is still with him. 

“Yes, God,” Ross says, licking his lips. He just can’t help himself, he isn’t as patient or strong-willed as Barry. As he’s fucked by his boyfriend Ross grinds down against his cock, trying to take as much as he can. “You’re so fucking big. You feel so good, Barry.” 

“I’ve missed this too,” Barry says, “Missed your body, missed feeling you clench around me so tight, Ross.” 

Ross whimpers, Barry’s words igniting something in his chest. 

“Will you fuck me faster? I can take it, I can,” Ross says, breathless and whining. 

Barry’s hands find Ross’s face, drawing him in for a kiss and Ross can feel the smile that crosses Barry’s mouth, he can feel it pressed into his skin. 

“I can’t get the best leverage this way,” Barry admits. 

Ross pants, not wanting to lose a second of Barry’s hardness inside of him, but he needs more and he’s ready to hand over that control to the other man. 

“On my back?” Ross suggests, his words mumbled against Barry’s lips. Barry nods and then his arms are looped around Ross and he’s lowering him down, easing him on to his back on the bed so that his head is near the foot of the bed, Barry settling down over him. 

Barry’s cock had slipped from him a little, not fully, but enough to have Ross rocking his hips up, urgent to take as much as he just had. 

“Here,” Barry says, voice sturdy and smooth, and his hands move one of Ross’s legs so it’s up and folded, pressed with his knee to his chest. It makes the angle different, allows Barry more room and fuck does he need it. With Barry settled between Ross’s legs he starts to move, starts to give Ross more of his cock. 

Ross’s hands clench the bedsheets under him, all his breath leaving him in a quick pulse. It’s like a shock to the system each time, a second of his head spinning before his body adjusts, remembers the familiar touch. Barry is huge and thick and opening him up so wide, even if the toy was technically bigger it could never compare, couldn’t even hold a candle to Barry. 

Ross is being stupidly sentimental during sex and maybe Barry is too because he leans over into Ross’s space, kissing him again, swallowing the moan he pushes out of Ross as he resumes his earlier pace, a steady but already deep fucking. 

“I’m sorry you’ve been f-feeling neglected,” Barry breathes, “I didn’t mean it.” 

Ross moans, lets his nails rake through Barry’s hair, “I-I know.” God, he wanted to talk about this, but he was hoping to do it when his brain was firing on all cylinders, not when he had Barry’s huge dick in his ass and his own cock was bobbing hard and erect, leaking all over again even though it hadn’t been all that long since he’d came the first time around. 

“Fuck, you feel good,” Barry says, “Always so tight when I fuck you. Ross, you take me so fucking well, better than anyone ever has.” 

Ross moans, his hand moving to his own dick where he strokes himself from base to tip, rubbing his thumb over the slit. How did Barry get him worked up like this? How did he make Ross feel like a teenager again? Ready to come at any second. 

Barry speeds up, just a fraction, maybe because he can somehow read Ross and his body better than even Ross can, maybe he knows that Ross is too worked up, how despite how much Ross wishes this could last forever chances are good he’s going to come too soon. Even that small increase of speed does wonders, the quicker slide of Barry’s thick hardness filling him, fucking into him, it has Ross squirming, his hand finding Barry’s shoulder, nails digging into pale and hairy flesh. 

Not for the first-time Ross wishes he could see himself, could see his own body opened wide, stretched around Barry’s length. He wants to see how it looks, how small his hole is compared to the cock filling it. The images flash through his head, what they must look like together, how beautiful it must be to watch Barry fuck into him. 

“Barry, fu-fuck. You turn me on so much. I-I’m already close again. Barry, _please_.” 

“Can you come just from me fucking you?” Barry asks, his mouth pressing kisses to Ross’s collarbones, the prickle of Barry’s facial hair scraping against Ross’s skin, “Would I even need to touch your dick to get you off?” 

“F-Fuck,” Ross whimpers. He swears he can feel his cock twitching, reacting to Barry’s words like a pavlovian response, “I want to come with _you_. I want to feel you come inside of me. Fucking, just _filling_ me up, Bear.” 

Now it’s Barry that groans and his kiss against Ross’s skin turns into a light bite, one that has Ross arching off the bed. 

“Yeah?” Barry says, “You want me to fill you up? Flood your little ass?” 

“Oh, fuck, yes.” 

“Fill you so much you won’t be able to hold it all in? My come just dribbling out of you because there’s so _much_.” 

As he talks Barry’s hips work a little faster, his thrusts moving deeper, shifting enough that the wide head of his cock brushes against Ross’s prostate, insistent and teasing at the same time, feeling just like the toy had as Ross had ground himself against it. 

Ross can’t help the way his hand snakes down between his legs, seeking out his dick and stroking it, he skips any form of teasing and goes right to what always gets him off. He rubs the head of his cock, small but quick circles over the slit. His eyes flutter, the feeling of Barry inside is so much, so fucking good, the clenching heat swallows him whole before he can fight it off and before he knows it, Ross is coming for the second time that night, all over himself and Barry. 

Barry hisses, moans, bites at Ross’s skin again, harder this time as he rocks into Ross once, twice, before Ross feels Barry’s cock twitching inside of him as Barry comes. Ross shudders, feels rope after rope of hot come fill him. 

They collapse together, side-by-side, Barry kissing the side of Ross’s head. Ross is empty now and even though they just finished he already misses the feeling of Barry inside of him. His heart begins to slow and that tired feeling drifts over him as Barry’s fingers trace patterns against his bare hip. Ross can feel the ache between his legs as he shifts closer to Barry; he hopes it lasts for _days_.


End file.
